The Price is Right Timeline/Season 23
Season 23 (1994-1995) Pricing game calendar for Season 23, hosted by Scorpz. Week 1 (926):''' September 12-16 * On Monday, the set is decorated for the season premiere. * Monday's opening titles are "First Show of Our 23rd Year!!", "Over $120 Million in Prizes Won!", and "Happy Anniversary!" * In Monday's opening, "Television's most exciting hour of fantastic prizes!" is replaced with "The first show of our 23rd year on CBS!" * On Monday, Bob is introduced as "the star of The Price Is Right, the longest-running game show on TV, Bob Barker!" * On Monday, Gena is officially announced as a permanent Beauty. * Monday show features the debut of Barker's Marker$. * On Monday, Grand Game's intro goes back to the Dawson version of the Family Feud theme. * On Thursday, Bob inadvertently gives a contestant an extra advantage in Dice Game when, with rolls of 1, 1, and 6 on the first three dice, he has the second, third, and fourth numbers lit up before the final roll. '''Week 2 (927):''' September 19-23 * On Tuesday, audience members Patricia and Alaina convince Bob to let them roll around in the aisles at the beginning of Act 4. On Wednesday, Patricia ends up being called down as the sixth contestant. * On Wednesday, Squeeze Play is played for a car. '''Week 3 (928):''' September 26-30 '''Week 4 (929):''' October 3-7 '''Week 5 (930):''' October 10-13 * Only four shows; Friday has Season 22's delayed June 6 episode. * On Wednesday, Golden Road is played for a boat. '''Week 6 (931):''' October 17-21 * On Monday, Range Game is played for a car. '''Week 7 (932):''' October 24-28 '''Week 8 (933):''' October 31-November 4 * On Monday, Squeeze Play is played for a car. '''Week 9 (934):' November 7-11 * On Friday, after the Showcase, Bob accidentally begins to sign off from Truth or Consequences instead of The Price Is Right, saying, "Bob Barker saying, 'goodbye,' and hoping all ''your...prices are right!" '''Week 10 (935):''' November 14-18 '''Week 11 (936):''' November 21-23 * Thanksgiving week; only three shows. '''Week 12 (937):' November 28-December 2 * On Tuesday, the third Item up for Bids, a drum set, is modeled by stagehand "Jerry P." * On Friday show, before the sixth Item up for Bids, Bob talks about the Davidson version, saying that he, Rod, Janice, Holly, Kathleen, and Gena are the ''original host, announcer, and Beauties. '''Week 13 (938):''' December 5-9 '''Week 14 (939):''' December 12, 13, & 23 * Despite airing over twelve days, these three episodes are considered to be a single week with shows for Monday, Tuesday, and Friday. * On Monday, Range Game is played for a car. * On Friday, the set is decorated for Christmas. '''Week 15 (940):''' January 3-6 * New Year's week; only four shows. * In Friday's Range Game, for no apparent reason, the rangefinder moves up the scale at about three times its normal speed and continues for about an extra $10 after the contestant presses the button. '''Week 16 (941):''' January 9-13 * On Thursday, show staffer Gina Nyman's (at the time, Gina Cook's) daughter Amy helps to model the fourth Item up for Bids, a set of playground equipment. '''Week 17 (942):''' January 16-20 * By Monday, the Clam has adopted its final design of the Barker era; it now shows an elegant dollar sign inside of an arched doorway. * On Monday show, the well-known incident occurs in which Bob kicks Squeeze Play after its reveal will not work, causing the flap to open and the price to fall on the floor. * On Tuesday show, the three contestants in the second Showcase Showdown dance the Tush Push to "Achy Breaky Heart" when Bob discovers that one of them is a dance instructor. '''Week 18 (943):''' January 23-27 '''Week 19 (944):''' January 30-February 3 '''Week 20 (945):''' February 6-10 '''Week 21 (946):''' February 13-17 * On Thursday, Super Ball!! is played for a car. * On Thursday, Double Prices is played at Door #3. '''Week 22 (947):''' February 20-24 * Wednesday show features the debut of Freeze Frame. * On Friday, Golden Road is played for a boat. '''Week 23 (948):''' February 27-March 3 '''Week 24 (949):''' March 6-10 * In Tuesday's Secret "X", the final reveal refuses to work; Bob and Roger end up turning the entire gameboard around to reveal the secret X. * Around this point, possibly this Wednesday, Bob begins having One Away contestants ask ladies how many numbers they have right instead of gentlemen. * For reasons unknown, Bob's signoff on Friday is edited out; the show jumps from the reveal of the Showcase winner directly to the beginning of the credits. '''Week 25 (950):''' March 13-17 * On Wednesday show, Holly very nearly loses her fingers during Barker's Bargain Bar when the broken-down Trilon she is attempting to turn suddenly begins working again. * On Wednesday, Punch a Bunch's price cards are still orange. * On Friday, Freeze Frame is played for a car. '''Week 26 (951):''' March 20-24 * Friday show is believed to have the first appearance of Barker's Marker$'s normal prize staging. '''Week 27 (952):''' March 27-31 * On Thursday show, Rod wears a normal suit. '''Week 28 (953):''' April 3-7 * On Monday show, Double Prices is played at Door #3. '''Week 29 (954):''' April 10-14 * On Friday show, Double Prices uses its original staging at the Giant Price Tag. * On Friday show, for no apparent reason, Switcheroo's clock counts down from 45 instead of 30. '''Week 30 (955):''' June 5, April 18-21 * Originally scheduled for April 17-21. * On Tuesday, the curtains behind the audience become solid red. * On Tuesday, contestant Joseph is 1995's #73 on the Kansas City Chiefs. '''Week 31 (956):''' April 24-28 * On Wednesday, an extra piece of music is played during Punch a Bunch as Janice brings the $10,000 bill down from the Turntable; it is never used again after this episode. * On Thursday, Safe Crackers begins using its current "think music." '''Week 32 (957):''' May 1-5 * On Wednesday, Plinko's intro begins using its second harps. * On Thursday, the normal audience curtains return. '''Week 33 (958):''' May 8-12 '''Week 34 (959):''' May 15-19 '''Week 35 (960):''' May 22-26 '''Week 36 (961):''' May 29-June 2 * By Monday, Punch a Bunch's price cards have become yellow. * On Thursday, Super Ball!! is played for a car. * In Thursday's Super Ball!!, contestant Francois wins all three prizes with the first three balls; however, he does not win the superball. '''Week 37 (962):''' June 6-9 * Only four shows; Monday has the delayed April 17 episode. * On both Tuesday and Wednesday, Rod wears normal suits. '''Week 38 (963): June 12-16 * Season finale week. Category:Timelines